I do not give up for I wish to win
by coolcat12345
Summary: Worst thing about being God is that you can't pray. Great Spirit will learn that hard way. Ancient forces are moving and manipulating again.Hao and his spirit are given protection of theirs Seelie Queen Titania.But not only that. She decides to train Hao!(Un)fortunately, he is depressed.Will she help him? And maybe become parental figure on way?Humans, write down your death wishes.
1. Awakened Godmother

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, Midsummmer Night's Dream, Russian or Slavic folklore or fairy tales, especially not Cinderella. If that was case, I would be at least few thousand years old, world-famous, rich and I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them. Shaman King and it's characters belongs to Hiroyuki Takei, Midsummmer Night's Dream to William Shakespeare, and other stories belong to folk people and writers who made them famous, namely Charles Perrault and WIlliam and Jacob Grimm ( altrough they don't have copyrights but it would be stupid and greedy to take them for myself). Interpretation of characters, however, and characterisation of public domain characters is my own. Please don't use halfly OC ( original characters) and full OC.

This is first chapter of my fanfiction" I do not give up for I wish to win'', called '' Awakened Godmother''.

This is ''speach''

This is ' thought'

This is description.

This is **important or powerful.**

This is _something not everybody can understand and possibly spoilers._

This is _**emotional.**_

Enjoy!

They were same. Strange,misunderstood,creative,smart,wise,determined, emotionless, powerful, self-made people, who standed to everybody. People in 99,9x10000000000000 o/ cases hated them, while other 0,0x10000000000000 o/ followed them blindly, ou of thirst for their power, respect for their goals, or pure fear of losing life...and what comes after that if they are irritated enough.

So, it only made sense that when one closed eyes for third time in 1000 ( well, actually, 1005 but who counts but them, especially **her**) other opened them for first.

Hao's POV( point of view),America, Patch Village Holy Ground of Stars/Star Sanctuarity

'Impossible. Beaten _**again, for third time, when he was so close to completing his goal, and by all people and things, his younger twin brother, parasite, other half of his soul, and ghost of samurai**_, younger than himself for 400 ( well, actually, 405, but who counts but himself... and **them**_,especially __**her**_) _**with use of that damned thing:, friendship,love,belief, and worst of all, faith in that evil abominations, humanity**_**. Now he will have to wait 500 years for next Shaman Tournament, if he evn manages to pass all trials of Hell, defeat it's 75 lords, beat it's king, make deal with one of them and perform ritual of Taizan Fukun with his **_**soul**__**missing one half, which is with his other half.**_ Nothing good came out of this _**again**_ ( aside of beating his brother's worthless_** friends**_ but they won in end, so it loses importance)_**.**_

_But, wait. No it couldn't be... But no power is like whole millenium, they couldn't now'.._

Before darkness took him he felt _**it **_

.End of POV

What Hao did not know is that seals broke, and it **could be.**

Avalon, Alfheimr

She opened her eyes. '**She opened her eyes. **_**She was awake.**__It was over'._ ''It is over so fast?Looks like my plan worked yet , I am not called best manipulator ever for nothing.''

She asked and arose looking around herself. It was same meadow she has fallen before some time. To humans and Great Spirits, it was 1000 ( well,actually, 1005, but who counts but them, especially herself... and him) but to her people that were 2 mini-seconds, and in their homeland(s) it was 10 times thought, she broke last boundaries and bindings. Great Spirits's magic crashed like glass on stone floor, while her was removed like silk blanket . But she never liked them.''Why not'', people would ask. ''There is whole list of perfectly logical reasons'', she would , it is one is like you rub someone your social status under , it is unpractical. They are cold, and you can't be comfortable because material is too , they tear apart rather easily. Woolen ones are much better. What use is blanket if it isn't big,warm, cozy,cuddly and for long use?

But enough of that. She had to see who has Awoke too. And why? Something told her Hao was cause. Knowing him, he would reincarnate, manage to take control, and despite how much he hated that concept, become friends with some pretty powerful God-class spirit and consume Great spirits, even King of Spirits and previous Shaman , she would be suprised if that did not mused what type of spirit he would choose as his guardian. Human ghost certainly not, it would be incredibly 's not, as he would not like to depend on another shaman, who then technichally would be the strongest shaman, as he would battle instead of Hao, as that is waz of spirits were too weak, especially these days. After ''incident'' with Matamune she doubted he would ever battle together with animal, no, **any** ghosts . Demons,well, not even he would fall so low. Angels wouldn't come close to him without full battle equipment and some ''sins and redemption'' nonsense. Nature one would be perfect choice, as they would have sympathies for his goal to wipe out humans and weak shamans for sake of nature. Most likely it would be one of Elemental Embodiements, as minor spirits have forgot their role to protect nature and even started _**helping humans to destroy it!**_And then they complain how their homes are destroyed! Yes, it would be really like him to work with such spirit. She couldn't decide which element would suit him best. ''It doesn't matter actually'' she said aloud. When one knows how to use Wu Xing pentagram, and controls elements of fire, wood,earth,metal and water, that person can control and change any aspect of nature at whim, and Hao was one of two shamans in every timeline, past,present,future and and in beetween who could do that. Chances are 50:50 for fire and water. Water was calm, but terrible force tho behold when it works against you, just like he, and fire was most destructive and so of bigggest use in reminded her of Spirit of Fire, and rest of his siblings: the ones who embody Wind,Earth,Rain,Lighting and Godaserei that not even Patch know about, ones of Light,Darkness,Wood,Metal and anger flickered for moment, as she remembered boys ( Fire and Ice), girls( Lighting and Metal), hermaphrodites ( Wind and Wood), those who changed gender ( Earth and Darkness) and those who did not have gender one all ( Rain and Light) whom she saved when King of Spirits wanted to kill them when they were born for being weak and unable to fight, with justification that he created them, giving them tenth of his power( never mind fact that they were not even 5 minutes old even in his version of time, or thought that maybe he is weak) and raised them as her own, and they returned favor by going to serve their father and to be willess tools of five chosen warriors. How apsurd, to be great hero and have inmaginable power because someone chose them, without having to work hard as it normally would take to get to that level. Oh, how humiliating it had to be when he heard that orphan boy, born without power, who did not have friends or love in his heart, who despised beliefs ( specifically idealistical ones) and Great Spirits's amoral favorites, humans, became most powerful shaman, or how he liked to call them '' his chosen agents, protectors of humanity'' throught sheer force of will ,studying, developed his own spiritual core and power, without need for Great Spirits, able to wield,use, command,control and manipulate nature and universe itself, and, like icing on cake converse with her people, specifically her Court and Monarchs themselves, to whom she belonged!

One of bad things about being part of magical pantheon was that you didn't have anybody to pray or curse, as in this case._**She really missed that child**_. He was one of ten who could bring joy in her life, other nine being her husband, 2 sons, 1 Antichrist, who decided to battle against his fate and viewed her as aunt, 3 daughters, 1 shaman girl, Hao's oldest daughter,about whom she thought as her own granddaughter, and her best friend, her personal handmaiden...shaman burned in her own home under accusation of being demon, by fake medium and human priest, who didn't even believe in spiritual world, but used it as excuse to get _**money**_ couldn't decide what disgusted her more; how humans wrote off anything different as not one of them, or how they thought high about themselves, thinking that not being human is equal to apsolute evil. ''It is not even human'', one of most popular quotes in modern so-called culture, when villain is revealed to be non-human, that it is okay to kill him. Sure, animals,plants, spirits,gods,shamans and her own weren't sinless creatures of Good, but none of them wasn't even close to being bad as even best of humans. Humans were pure creatures, but as her people knew best, words and their meanings were really easy to twist and bend, for something could be evil and pure...

Pure evil, also known as humanity.

''Oh, I am already here'' she asked,for she was so deep in thoughts and memories that she did not even notice when she started walking, (or better said, traveling by margins of time,space and reality) looking at her destination; Untainted Land, forest spiritually close to Greek city of Athena, but geographically hard to place where play of Shakespeare made name she currently uses and her very famous, but not for good reason, she thought . She still has not forgave her husband and son for that cruel joke. Coming over to lake, she took silver rod from her sleeve, which she called Law, and bringing it up, spoke:

**Σήκω****, ****το κάστρο μου****, ****να λάβει****μορφή****από πολύ καιρό πριν****, ****γυαλί, κρύσταλλο****, ****κόσμημα****, ****πάγο,****χιόνι, το νερό****και να κρύψει****τον εαυτό σας****από απόσταση****από τους εχθρούς τους****, ****αλλά και να ανοίξει****τον εαυτό σας****στους ανθρώπους****και τους φίλους σας****!**

As she spoke, cylinder of crystal with cupola of glass and nine thin, icicle-like towers, connected to it with 10 bridges like snow and walls like water,decorated with jewels, 9 to connect each tower and main building, and 1 wall that connected towers in circles, arose from water.

Woman stepped onto tenth bridge, that connected main building with land and water and started walking

'A bit too much ornaments and complicated details for my taste, but this form has something about it that makes me to keep my fortress in this state for some I will think later about decorating, first comes job'.

''I am home'' she said knocking with big ring-like knocker. She heard somebody fall and scream. Rushing, she opened door with such force that they broke out of frame, and if there were not for powerful magics that protected castle, they would turn into dust.

What she saw both relaxed and irritated her. She saw her maids, who went by names Flitling and Marasela, arguing. They probably fell from stairs while having catfight and trying to get to door to open it... Again.

''Ahem''. They turned their almost identical faces, save for beauty marks that first had on right and second on left and stopped. After few seconds of disbelief they rushed to her, tripping and apologising. They both had short, wild, unruly and curly brown hair, big eyes with thin irises, who changed collour from green and blue over indigo and silver to purple and pink, with dashes all over them, going from gold and gray over black and brown to red and orange. They looked like they were somewher late forties-early sixties, with few wrinkles, but still cute. Their head were bigger than their bodies, with long,delicate thin arms and short, thin but muscled ears were mostly normal and rounded, but slightly pointed .They had small, pointed traslucent wings of dragonfly, which looked broken, with iridiscent glow, veins with parts of wings looking like flowers,branches and ribbons. They looked cute, but under right angle, light, and when they stared into you they looked uncanny, even creepy and crazy, but still cute.

Flitling was hyper-active but responsible and essentially, stereotypical girl. She wore puffy, blue dress embrodied with flowers, with bellflower hat., and pointed ballet shoes with ribbons all over legs.

Marasela, despite name, pink color and identical face, was hot-blooded and but strong-willed tomboy. She had short skirt, and weird clothes that looked likemix of trousers and tights under it, with jeveled boots and flower embrodied hat.

They were proud of their tastes, and did everything to keep themselves as ''girly girl and tomboy''. Colours might seem strange, but when they last time ventured in human world, blue was feminine, and pink manly colour. Those two were hybrids, dwarves by mother and pixies by father, explaining their shortness( Both had 3 times married for dwarf, pixie and sidhe, so they had 5 older half-sisters).

Next to them was Belhilda, little senile, quiet and sweet,nice granny, main maid and brownie, dressed in ragged orange clothing and with red hat of Unseelie redcap, which she took from his broom-decapitated head when he attacked maids, youngest princess, threatened to kill them all _**and made mess on freshly scrubbed floor **_as reward for killing him.

Next to her, white Cat Sith who looked like male because of her frown, disheveled and long fur and stern glare of her right green-gold and left silver blue eye.

And finally, her best known servents, sidhe known as Peaseblossom,Cobweb,Moth and Mustardseed.

''Your Highness Your Majesty Your Greatness Your Royalty Seelie Queen..." with one hand she was fast to stop tiresome list of never-ending flattering titles. "Who is also awake?''she asked information for which she came in first place.

Cobweb answered to her queen ''Few villages, and some more of solitary Fair Folk around. Also, some of your Animal Sith, like your pet here,your horses, and legendary White Stag and doe.."Again with usage of hand, she stopped them in mid of sentence.

'It looks I just wasted time... In land without time. How much time did then humans waste? Worst thing with time travel is that you never know are you late.'

Then she went out and whistled .

Beautiful stag, white as snow, appeared, sparkling like thing that wasn't white on him were his eyes; tuorquoise irises and pupils black as coal, glowing silver like moon.

''Command, my queen''voice was old, wise and raspy, but still had some beauty, strenght and most important, heroism in it.

''My dear friend and servant, it is time for as to ride once again, and gather allies.''

'' You know that you just need to **think** and they will be **dragged here immediatly.**''

''But I wish to give them a **choice**. I'm not sure anymore do they wish to participate in _this_.''

''You are really fair queen. Know that **I **do wish to participate in _this_, if not for world , than for _**you, but not for my debt,honor or duty and responsibility,although it is still important to me, as it is to all good people, but for you and your friendship.**_

''I shall try to return this kindness, although I doubt I will succeed. '' 'This is one of rare cases that I wish to be rude and try to wash away debt with one thank I can't do that to such loyal friend and servant. Or to anybody, even if that would be people say goodness doesn't go unpaid. Yes, but you aren't getting anything, instead you give it away. To tax collectors.'

''Where are we going''?

"Hmmm, let's go first to Japan.''

'

'Why?''

''Sentimental reasons. And, no it is truly me. Nobody kidnapped me and replaced with if that happened, it certainly wouldm't be aliens. You should know that they don't exist...Anymore. I just want to see what is so good in constanly crying and having each of your actions caused by something from your past that you can't get over . Plus, I see it as sort of honor to one who Awoke us.'' ' I like word playing. You tell truth and hide it at same words can change, and meanings with them, but one who speaks knows that it is same thing differently dressed.'

''And now let's go. Running will awake you completly.''

Japan,Mount Osorezan, Mika Inuzurashi(OC random itako's POV

I should have listened to Kino- sama. She told us that these onis will be strong, but this was too much . I don't know how much we can take any longer.

''**Oh, fuck. Oh fuck,fuck,fuck**_**''**_. Damn everything. Of all these motherfuckers, the biggest one had to launch at me. I just wanted to kick asses of these spirits who _**dare to touch this innocent humans.**_And why? Because they are making company in their , they are here only because we did not perform exorcism, as they could be of use. And they try to get us to sympathise with them! Who cares if that forest is home to them and that it will be destroyed. _**That are just a trees**_ _**, for goddamn's sake. And they are demon spirits, som what if they lose home?**_And I now see biggest of this sons of bitches, born of negative thoughts and emotions of those who have Reishi, power to read mind and heart, living only to destroy lives humans, how he comes on all four to me. His body is giant,muscular,hairy and _**blue!**_ He is clothed only in skin, with tiger disagn, unable to hide big part of it, including really noticeable parts, only good thing on him. Three giant horns are sprouting from his head and that oily,long and thick hair of his, with giant smirk and yellow teeths. Foam comes out of his mouth as he thinks how to tear off my limbs, crush my bones in dust, and pull my insides from me. Or he will rip my clothes ( kimono that costed me a lot), throw me at cold stone table, and push in, out and in out , while pain is unimaginable, leaving me with demon child. Or he will do both.

Suddenly, beam of many colours, primary green, blue, silver,white,golden,too but also red,pink,purple,orange and even _**black**_ flew through air and my head, straight into oni, tering his skin, muscles tesssue, tetsue, tisss... However is that called, to say simply _**totally fucked him! **_Where body was, now there were only bones and smoke that looked and smelled awfully lot like blood. I just hope that that thing won't make my clothes dirty. I turned around to see who saved me. Oh, I hope that it is sume handsome, powerful and _**rich**_ shaman.

OH.

This is biggest suprise in my life ever. My savior was some pale, blonde, woman, riding on white deer, dressed in silver with veil that looked like mist over her face, which was covered with mask. Right lower quarter was red with golden drafts. Right upper quartet was orange with green ornaments so beautiful that I did not know were that real or drawed feathers.

Left upper quartet was purple with silver lines. Left lower quartet was dark blue with pale,baby blue lines that looked like waves. IN her left hand she had silver wand or rod. Wait, left is side of demons and I just traded one devil for another " Who are you and what do you wish to do with me"

''And I thought that thank you is rude. Sorry , Very-Polite –And-Mature- Person-chan-baka, but I do not have any interest in you."

With that she walked to stone circle, pointed rod to sky and screamed **"Spirits of Osorezan Mountain, onis, demons, youkai, embodiements of elements and nature,ghosts, You Who Are Buried In Unmarked Graves, Awake and heed my call. Come, and serve your Queen once more. Then, I will give you choice as reward for loyalty!"**

Stones glowed, mist surrounded her and Northern Lights appeared on sky. Suddenly, ghosts of people who died in avalanches or cold in this mountain, onis, living snowmens, and even yuki-onas, snow sidhe, for whom some legends claimed to be ancient creatures from other world and other children of shamans and nature spirits appeared.

One of spirits that looked like snowmen asked '' My queen, what do you mean by that?''

'' I mean that you have served me enough''

'

'You are going to get rid of us?'' ghost of 4-year old boy asked, sobbing.

''But you promised!'' one oni screamed.

Soon enraged yells were heard. Woman silenced them just with rising her hand.

''That isn't what I have in mind''.

''Than what is it?'' one of snowmen-like spirits asked.

'' You bakas, don't you have even a little trust in our queen?'' one yuki-ona yelled.

" She is one of us, the sidhe. Aren't we ones famous for twisting words?'' other asked.

" So you admit cheating in everything?'' asked one ghost.

" It is not cheating!"

"Then what is that"

" We do **exactly** as people say"

" Really? I do not think so"

" You are really stupid, aren't you?"

"And you don't get point" said her friend.

" What do you mean?"

" We talked about importance of words"

" And how you twist them"

"Or take them literally''

''Yes, that too''

" You still did not notice that she said exactly?!"

" What...Ah, yes! Finally"

"Truly finally"

"Humans are so stupid"

"Who says"

"We"

" You are ones that take everything literally"

"We do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"That is not truth"

" You lie"

" And why we and not you?"

"Because we can't"

" We twist words because it is our way"

" It is your fault that you do not care what you say"

" We actually help you this way"

"How?

"Next time they are more careful"

"And you can't say this because?"

" You best know how hot fire is if you burned before"

" You best learn on mistakes, preferably somebody else's"

" Yes, thank you on knowledge of lore that concerns my people, and thank you for informing me of methods how help humans, and especially on this philosophical and psychological debate, so can you let me to fulfill your wishes and explain mysteries of meaning behinds my words, please?"

Wow. I mean, I knew sarcasam could be powerful weapon, but this was too much..Her voice was like acid and poison, hidden in honey and wine.

But what suprised her was fact how thwy gasped at words "thank you", as if she insulted their mother. Although, humans were only civilised beings in universe, so that shouldn't suprise her

" What I wish to say is that I ask, no beg, you to battle with me once again...

But only this time, and no more. "

"

If you wish to quit after that, go ahead.

.

I won't stop you

.

I will let you do what you want with your life or as in some cases, after-life.

You want have to listen to my every order.

You won't have to serve me.

To abide by my rules.

To battle with me.

You can join enemy.

You can speak ill of me.

But you can't break universal laws.

Attempt to harm those who stay with me.

Forget favors I have done to you.

Forget your debts to me.

Forget deals you made with me.

Forget how I returned my debts.

Forget how I fullfilled my part of bargains.

Forget how I returned my favors.

Forget how I protected you.

Forget that you knew me.

Remember that, for I will."

Spirits were quiet, and then they suddenly started promising to wo...no, not woman, _**monster **_ that they will never leave her.

" So I just wasted my time with telling you cliche."

'Or I wished to be sure you won't leave me. Anyway, giving them choice was right thing to do. That is in rules too. Anyway, now they have more faith in if somebody leaves, I can call them on debt,deal or favor to get information'.

" So we can finally go. Great, I sided with you just for power and after that from fear that you'll go totally psycho on me!'' When ghost said that, he immediatly froze in place, Now there was only snow statue, with limbs made of ice, snow,steam and mist, and ribs seen trought rotting flesh.

One of snowmen spirits lunged at those who supported that...that _**thing**_, screaming:

''How dare you. You promised!" Snow spirit lunged at her, but he melted while he was screaming.

" Well, I see that you have been paying attention during very intellectual debate on importance of right and exact words...How to insult and demonize those who know it, that you were concentrated how not to hear anything, for nobody can be naturally stupid like you two. I said you have choice _after battle _and that, even after you leave me, you can't harm those who stay with me"

" Well, you never specified which battle, and now you battled with two, so it means that we are free, you old hag and you can't do anything! I got you!" one of smaller onis exclaimed.

"Indeed"

Oni started painfully twisting and desigrating.

"What now?!

" I'm doing nothing. I'm not protecting you from spells of Osorezan's itakos" 'Great, I got rid of useless, greedy, stupid,evil,power-hungry,hipocrytical,weak,lying cowards and traitors.'

"Great, now that meeting is over, I'll go to see rest of you. And as for **you" **she said turning to me and...Great Spirit why am I so sleepy. I think that I'll take a short nap.

xxx

Hmmm...Have I been knocked out by that oni? I don't remember anything else in last 3 hours...

End of POV

Kino Asakura's POV

I flinched.

It was impossible

I felt how charms and spells old as itakos themselves, that kept spirits... and other creatures of Osorezan trapped fell. Although I was blind, I somehow could see them as they left their prison, following mysterious northern lights, dissapearing into mist.

And I thought that my family is free of any worry for another five hundred years.

Light of candle went out.

End of POV

Figure of woman, made of mist and northern lights, put old lady at sleep, saying

" You fool. Nobody, even microbes, is ever worriless, even for few days, much less shaman family for five hundred years."

British Isles ( Ireland,Scotland,Welsh,England)

'Tuatha de Dannan (gods of old Ireland), nuckelavee, Fomors, human banshees,imitations of leprechauns, aos sí check'.

Lands formerly inhabited by Vikings( Germany,Norway,Switzerland,Finish lands)

'Ymir, Jotun, giants, Valkyres, Landvaettir and House Vaettir, Aesir and Vanir, fire giants,elfs check' .

Greece

Graenae,Furies,pegauses,elementals,nymphs check."

Slavic regions(Russia,Cetzch Republic,Polland,Balkans(Serbia,Croatia,Montenegro...))

Domovoi,vampires,werewolves,Leskies,vodanoi,rusalkas,wraiths,talasons, vilas check...

Americas ( North,Central,South)

Manitus ( Indian gods), ghosts of practically everything that is not human( animals like birds(hawks,owls), mammals ( bears,otters,deers), amphibians( frogs,salamanders), reptiles(lizards,snakes,crocodiles,turtles) and plants-from grass to trees like sequoia)), Encantados,nature spirits embodiements of earth, air, rivers,air, Little people check.

Africa

Mostly same as America,meaning ghosts of practically everything that is not human, nature spirits embodiements of earth, air, rivers,air, and alsoJinns/Genies, local gods,Aziza check.

Australia

Similar like previous,that is meaning ghosts of practically everything that is not human, nature spirits embodiements of earth, air, rivers,air,tribal gods, Patupaiarehe check Arctic Ghosts of birds, seals,sea lions,fishes,bears, elementals of ice,air, water, god-like spirits and Arctic Fair Folk,check. Antarctic Ghosts of birds,pinguins, elementals of earth,air,ice,water, god-like spirits and Antarctic Fair Folk,check.

And finaly, England. Walking over stone floor in shape of circle, lines and runes started glowing green, pouring light over whole forest and cleaning podium of moss,chains,eocks and , inner circle opened, revealing boy of seemingly 13-14 years, but in reality older than world,life,death and even God/Great Spirit/King of threw stone on him and stepped onto his stomach "Wake up, Puck or Robin or Goodfellow, how you wish to be called. I don't have time for your jokes. Boy opened eyes and miscievous smile appeared on his face. "Puck is okay my_ Queen._ But can we go home now, _mother_". For first time in 1005 years,Titania felt true happiness.

Untainted Land, hall of Titania's castle There was big fuss with Seelie Court of Fair Folk that were Awake. Two of Seelie monarchs, Queen Titania, or how some called her, Maeve, and her younger son, "Prince" Puck, who was more like jester, will recite speech before them. If this continues, there are chances that rest of Titania's family, rest of her children, husband, whom she really hoped to see, parents-in-laws, whom she also hoped to see... Torn in little parts, especially her mother-in-law Morgana, unlike her aforementioned closer family, and maybe even, some more idealistical members joked,_ him._ Titania felt outsider entering Untainted Land using fairy circle. Even if his reiryoku was smaller and different, she immediatly recognised him. Materialising her 3 swords, Reality, made of Avalonian gold and platinum in left, Responsibility in right hand, made of Avalonian silver and pearls, and Knowledge on back, made of Avalonian glass and sapphires, she run to border past Puck, shouting:

" I have something to do, you will hold speech!"

"What?!Why?!How?!When?!Where?!You know that I can't"

Titania, already at door of castle that looked now like stone fortress said

" You heard me, because I have something to do, now, here. As for how, make your one style, I know you are creative, you'll need that if you are going to be king when I and Oberon _finally_ _retire_!"

She said, already being at half of road ' I wonder how mum manages to run so fast with such heavy and hard armor under that simple thin dress.'

He thought, sweatdropping.

'Like in animats-animaluses-how are they called of tototuo's people, Japanese' Puck added when he noticed that he was sweatdropping. Meanwhile, Titania found unwanted outsider. He was small,like baby, with claws, strange horns, lizard tail, white lines over all body and big green eyes, only parts of his body- an Oversoul, used to bring him on physical plane that wasn't made of fire.

"Oh, how cute! Like baby! I always hated annoying children."

Spirit of Fire yelped on her voice and turned around.

" Warm yourself, I am sure every fire in universe calmed for at least 5 certainly warmed my heart. Rage and hate are always described as burning. So, chose how you wish to be tormented, by my swords or glares. I advice you to take former, that will make us all happier, especially me".

Spirit broke eye contact with Titania's magnificent and terrifying blue eyes and jumped over bleeding body of 13-year old boy protectively.

"Now you protect your Chosen Elemental Warrior. I wish I had such good tools... Oh, wait, I don't need them, I have people".

However, spirit's concerned look, panic, worry,fear, protectivenes, loyalty,ignorance of her threats, attempts to help him, as well blood and boy's age made Titania willing to take look at him and help boy. When she turned him, she was more than suprised. Even with body sliced almost in half, different face and half of soul gone she still recognised him. Boy opened eyes, and coughing blood, said one word:

" Go...dm...o...th...er?"

Her face changed expressions without going through intermediate stages, as if somebody cut face out of photo and replaced it with another. And effect was in same time stunning,eerie,funny, sad and heartwarming, changing her completely. From cold,unemotional revengful warrior queen she turned into motherly,concerned,protective fairy godmother. Awakened "Godmother picked her unconscious charge, whispering to his spirit at beginning, to raise voice at end :

"You are his guardian spirit? That saved you this time, but if you fail like this once again, I will make Nicnevin seem like shy,timid,friendly,sane,weak,scared,helpful, schoolgirl who is pacifist and spends free time as nurse in comparision at best."

When they came to castle,which now looked like golden mountain with five cliff-like towers with copper door,bronze stair and silver roof and diamond balcon and windws of all these materials, she quickly changed it into form of giant gerey-green tree with doors and tree windows .

" His favorite" Titania explained to Spirit of Fire opening doors.

Puck at first was thankful for her arrival, but when he saw unconscious form in his mother's arms it quickly turned in horror." Is that tototuo" he asked, on verge of crying."Yes" Queen answered.

Commoners and nobility widened eyes.

'We about wolf, and wolf on door' was thought of every body but Titania,Puck and Spirit of Fire.

Not all wolves are bad, most are misunderstood. And this one was best example, for his name was Hao.

Hao Asakura.

End of first chapter. Please comment and give me advices, but do not flame, for I will flame back ten-fold. I think that there are not many grammar mistakes, which is good, considering that my native language, Montenegrian-Serbian-Bosnian and Croatian, is far from English, and that my country Montenegro is not full of people who know it. I think that I described clothes well, as I, as many boys, hate and have no idea about this theme.

I added 5 more Godaserei, as there is no mention of wood and metal elements in manga, light and darkness are classical, and ice doesn't get much in today's media and fiction. Since they had no characterisation in manga, I will make everything up. Since Spirit of Fire aided Hao and even followed him to Hell, along with Hao's comment about him being hot-tempered ( pun) and saying to Yoh,Ren, Horo Horo and Ryu about being careful how they talk about Hao around his spirit, I think they are friends and that he follows Hao willingly. And since that is only mention of one of Godaserei's genders, in my mind they are element they represent, and so their gender is only state of mind, how they perceive themselves and of their personality and choosing, and stereotypes. So Fire and Ice are warriors, Lighting and Metal are pacifists, Earth and Darkness change it as they like, Wind and Wood ( I chose him/her as hermaphrodite because plants have both male and female reproduction organs and cells, so they are one logically) mix of them, and Rain and Light none of it.

Why thank you is considered rude is because Fair Folk are tricky and revengful, but loyal and trustworthy as long you are careful with them and so they are all about returning debt, avenging insult, repaying favor, keeping promise, abiding by oath and fullfilling think that good deed cannot be rewarded with words if they are not important information, and see them as attempt to not return favor, so such people are ungrateful bastards in their eyes. They actually have point, you know.

Fair Folk have two Courts, or are manipulative and mischievous, but wise and noble. Both are both filled with all sorts of races, and equal in number and raw power.I'll explain them now.

Seelie Court is better court of two. They are calmer and less malicious than their counterpart , Unseelie Court, but when wronged, they can be scarier than are cold and sometimes do not understand they hurt us, but kind and known for their stubbornness to not allow their negative emotions to consume them. .This court is known for peacefull interactions with us, and often seek favors or grant wishes. Worst you can get with them is joke, but as in everything, they are are calmer and smarter of two, so they are almost always winning over other court. Their favorite time of day is twilight.

Unseelie Court is more malicious of twoand sadistic, but they are brave and fun. Offence isn't needed to bring their wrath on you, for their ride through air in group called Horde, and torment humans foolish enough to enter their , if you manage to impress them, you'll find valuable ally, for there are moral lines that not even they would cross, unlike humans.

Nicnevin is queen of Unseelie Court, and her strenght is one of main reasons why nobody opposed her, at least in her is sometimes young woman, and sometimes crone although her beauty is noticeable even then, so only things constant about her apperance are grey cloak and white and sexually active, she is original femme fatale and evil enchantress, teacher of evil witches, compared to , she too has standards, and even when tempted, even if it is only way for her to reserve some sort of happiness, she won't break laws of her people,although she will bend,twist and explore loopholes of it's , she too can be driven in submission and dread at thought of her rival's, Seeelie Queen's rage.

Solitary Fair Folk are those who belong to courts only formally, while actually they, as their name implies, actually keep afar from all affairs and live lonely. They are grumpy and dangerous, but respectful about other's privacy and , when something big happens, like war, they too choose sides. Legends claim they wear red or grey jackets to be distinguished from Trooping Fair Folk.

Trooping Fair folk are ones that live in groups. They are meddling and cunning, but friendly and adventurous. Some legends claim they wear green or brown jackets to be distinguished from Solitary Fair Folk.

**Σήκω****, ****το κάστρο μου****, ****να λάβει****μορφή****από πολύ καιρό πριν****, ****γυαλί, κρύσταλλο****, ****κόσμημα****, ****πάγο,****χιόνι, το νερό****και να κρύψει****τον εαυτό σας****από απόσταση****από τους εχθρούς τους****, ****αλλά και να ανοίξει****τον εαυτό σας****στους ανθρώπους****και τους φίλους σας****!** reads Sí̱ko̱ , to kástro mou , na lávei morfí̱ apó polý kairó prin , gyalí, krýstallo , kósmi̱ma , págo, chióni, to neró kai na krýpsei ton eaf̱tó sas apó apóstasi̱ apó tous echthroús tous , allá kai na anoíxei ton eaf̱tó sas stous anthró̱pous kai tous fílous sas ! ! and it means: Arise, my castle, take form from long ago, glass, crystal, jewelry, ice, snow, water and hide yourself from a distance by their enemies, but also to open yourself to the people and friends! in Greek.

As plot of Midsummer Night's Dream happens in Greece, Athena, I figured that it's language would suit Titania, one of major characters, but I am unsatisfied that I couldn't find Old Greek.

Puck is described as son of Oberon, Titania would be his mother. She isn't mentioned in legends as it made sense she is his mother ( could you imagine having Fair Folk, one of sidhe and **Queen **on top of that as woman scorned).

When Titania checks her allies across world, ones she mentions last, before saying check are Fair Folk.

Avalon, or Isle of Apples is island from Celtic mythology, inhabited by Fair Folk, most prominent in Arthurian follore. In my interpretation, Avalon is collective name for two worlds of Fair Folk, based on ones from Norse mythology,

That are Alfheirm, world of Ljósálfar**,** light elves ( called so because of their light and pale skin, not goodness, counterparts Norse of Seelie) and Svartálfaheimr, world of Dökkálfar orSvartálfar ( called so because of their dark and "swarthy" skin, not evilness, Norse counterparts of Unseelie).

I hope you enjoyed it, I really tried and if somebody takes this story as favorite, thank them a lot. Oh, I almost forgot. What do you think of Hao's connection with Fair Folk?


	2. Healing one broken thousand times

Hello , it took longer than i tought to write and post **one** chapter. And how I was irritated when I saw that site didn't upload **half** of words and combined lets just not start at editing summary. I hope that will not happen this ,guys, this is second chapter of my fanfiction ''I do not give up for I wish to win'' called ''Healing one broken thousand times''.

As for disclaimer I don't own anything but OCs and my interpretation of public folklore characters.

This is ''speach''

This is ' thought'

This is description.

This is **important or powerful.**

This is _something not everybody can understand and possibly spoilers._

This is _**emotional.**_

Enjoy!

Court was recessed quickly. Seeing serious ( well even more serious than usually) of their queen, even the craziest of them decided that it would be better to leave . Look on face of normally stoic queen helped. Even oldest of their race have seen her worried only once; moment before she and king peformed a genocide on gods for threatening their children. Everybody knew what they thought about Hao and whoever has done this to him, was going to _**pay.**_

Spirit of Fire's POV

I looked around the castle...Which now looked more like hybrid of house of elves from popular culture and those sickeningly cute stereotypical fairy houses in trees from children' tales. I knew better than most how _wrong _these interpretations were.

''We battle against those stereotypes just to abide by them when nobody is looking. How noble and serious...not''. I jumped at that. Anybody else would get a heart attack, I am sure.

''How beautifull is being immortal spirit will never pass on completely, and you will enjoy everything life has to offer. Like heart attacks my sarcasm gives you. I am really happy because of that.''

"Is that really stereotype? I mean, your race has lived such way since...well, since before **time **was invented." He clapped his mouth. Queen wasn't fond of me, with **good** reason, had Master at her mercy, and now I tried to argue with her!Stupid,stupid,stupid weak useless spirit.

"Some of us live that way, not all. If you think that, than it's stereotype. Humans are obsessed with that image for some reason,probably because of confusion with tree. I must say that I am amazed with their observation. They focus on one little unimportant detail and forget bigger picture,well,that's really take a lot of brainwashing."

For some reason,she didn't say for what means she knows answer,like with everything, but that she won't say because information is valuable, or because nobody could understand without doctorate from psychology, maybe not even then, like in this case. Titania was never one to bore people, even her enemies, and I was thankful to her for that.

"Change yourself" What the hell?!

"You are Spirit of it hard for you to turn into flame?Or to be useful?"

"But..."

"No buts.I will put you in your you expect room after you betrayed me like that?Be happy I gave you even this."

My place...useful...The fireplace!

I quickly changed into flame , my eyes and mouth remained, so I made the cutest face possible, in hopes of getting on her good , it didn't work.

"Rain is really something beautiful. What do you think about going in rain and coming here with what remains of you?Hopefully, it won't be that face, but luck follows fools, and I am smart."

I understood threat immediatly. Even when angry,wrathful,furious,huffish,ireful,irritated,annoyed,bored, querulous and revengful, Titania managed to be polite,nice,kind, well-behaved,affable,mannered,amusing,funny,sarcastical,and ironicall.

I should be more careful around her. As always with her kind, words had multiple , she was bluntly straight-forward with me.

She would either shove me in rain, weaking my power,tormenting me and because I would be in it's domain, alerting my sibling, Spirit of Rain of my whereabouts, who, brainwashed and devoid of any personality, like Wind and Earth too, would alert Father...

No,not Father, no,no Great Spirits, no King of Spirits, not Shaman Kings, but Great Bastards,King of Assholes and Dick Kings, who would capture me to get information on Master.

If I told them, I would betray Master for third time, get in mess if it became known about his connection with Titania, whom I would betray again, and if not, I would be tortured and like my siblings, brainwashed, imprisoned into copy of myself or consumed by King of Assholes ( although chances are low for that, as I am _**valuable relic **_to Patch Tribe, and then he would be stuck with one Elemental Warrior less...who is my so Chosen One, even if I did not have anything in that matters, again? That Lyserg kid...Hates Master for death of his parents...Just like them, I bet his soul is tasteless too).

Or she would throw me into rain of water-like chemical element was highly magical, like everything that originated from Avalon, and on top of all, unique to that world, highly dangerous for shamans,spirits,gods and especially humans, acting like holy item for demon, free will for angels,disbelief for gods,destruction of habitat for elemental like me, exorcism for ghosts,garlic for vampires,silver for werewolves, binding for shamans and iron for Little People or Fae, (although powerful ones, like Titania and rest of Royals and Monarchs were immune,even reversing reaction and destroying it), and as modern people knew, kriptonyte for Supermen.

That thing, like everything unique to Avalon, could destroy body and soul in matter of seconds with half of miligram.

Is that any wonder that I hurried to fireplace?

"Just like in good old times, telling stories near the this time, it is fire speaking. Spit spit it out how x two times got this way." I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Pun. How sounds like Hao, so how x two easy to understand...if you aren't retarted, then it's easy to not get it. You are truly are happy this is land outside of time, so you haven't wasted any of mine ." Titania said with sigh,smirk,facepalm and her famous death glare.

We will be lucky if universe ends torn in half after this.

/Flashback/

No...no...no,this isn't possible!This can't Master...we consumed Father, and Master completed his soul. How did that dumb idealist come back? And that samurai oversoul, how?!

Wait. I took father, whose power came from if everybody was against master, then it meant...

Plus, let's not forget that _damned girl_'s help. Just like previous time, and one before it, Master said him.

Father is free. He he takes us, I will serve my Elemental Warrior, and Master lacks half of soul, so with Father's power, he would dissapear.

I was responsible.

I failed Master again.

But he must survive.

Blow came, and I started transforming in giant to bird of fire, known to Russians as Firebird, my heat keeping Master in life, banishing Death, force that had no power over me, away from would call Master so,some partner in crime and some fools pitied me, thinking about him as mine captor, who forces me to sin, but I knew was my friend.

I had to go somewhere safe when they wouldn't ever find us.

/After some time/

Where am I?

Oh I subconsciously brought us to lands of Titania?

"Oh, how cute! Like baby! I always hated annoying children."

Can this get any worse?

/End of flashback/

"I know this isn't your fault.I am happy that your subconscious still associates this place with safety.I wonder what type of parent Yahwew was, grat,surely, like in everything, especially his ego, when you world where you are hunted for high treason and it's rulers have personal vendetta against you is first association with safety. Or you thought that nobody but you is stupid enough to venture here uninvited."

It was better than I hoped. I was also almost forgiven! Rest of day went relatively good, thought Puck walked to training room with something resembling pistol, murmuring about" Oh, split him in half, just like sibling should do, he 'll pay for what they have done to tototuo".I quickly alarmed his mother, who fled with was able to take on countless Fae armies when weak,tired, happy and , brotherly-instinct-activated,rested and armed with human weapon Puck?Titania found him shooting illusions of Yoh without second of hesitation. Then, Titania went to work with Master's injury. If anybody can help him, that's her.

End of POV.

Titania entered Hao's -Japanese styled room, and knelt before had contradicting opinion about could be uncomfortable, but still beautiful to sleep , as Japanese, loved it of standards of house he and Asanoha lived, this was equal to god's bed for him. She moved sheets and striped upper half of red autumn-themed was preety deep, and only magic and healing "air" of Alfheimr kept him in pulled her index finger over it, causing her magic to spring out, taking on many forms and colours, before finally settling on shapes of silver dust, on which burned white fire glowing with intense baby blue light which merged with flame, producing gray smoke. Soon, wound turned into fresh scar, visible and painfull, but not too dangerous for life. 'I could have immediatly healed and even made him better, but as much I wish so, it is forbidden by both Laws and morals, as not many can get that treatment, and let's not forget it would be bear's favor to him, as later it would have consequences: his immunity sistem would get used to magic, his healing would get slower, this will motivate him to train,learn him that even he needs help, learn him how to fight with injury,hold him here because of his debt, but it wouldn't be too big and he won't be too angry at me because I helped do I even explain this to myself?Ah, yes because everybody else wouldn't have any idea what I am talking or why am I so big fond of complicating everything.' Hao slowly started opening eyes.

Hao's POV Hmmmm...Where am I? Wait, more important, where's Spirit of Fire? And who is this woman who dares to stare into me like I am...Oh, rest of Monarchs help me.

"How big is debt?" I asked.

"Saved your life, healed you,used my magic to help you, gave you,protection,place to stay,in my own home,made sure Yahweh loses trail,forgave you for tresspassing, forgave to your spirit for his crimes against me, oh and styled my home to your taste."

I am soo destroyed .

"How do I repay it?"

"It won't be easy."

"Like it ever wasn' 't being hard to repay the main principe of debts to those like you?"

"No, it isn't. Main principe is to torment you impossibly and to get repayement at same it must not be repayed totally. This one will repayed when you do exercises,perform tasks I give you, stay here, learn something, use Old Ways, concentrate on studying lessons I order, become one with your spirit,collect knowledge of other powerful individuals,get stuck with Faerie weapons and fight in Shaman Tournament using tehniques you learn here."

Wait, _Titania_ will train me? Well,everything depends how she says it. Fae to whom you are in debt isn't forbidden to help one who has to repay it as long he works hard.

Laugh escaped my lips.

End of POV

Laugh was at first usual crazy evil laugh, and then, when Titania looked onto him, and Puck together with rest of inhabitants came in, complete with Spirit of Fire who launched to hug his master, turned into sincere one, accompanied by tears of joy, emotion felt truly and completely for first time in thousand and five years of Asakura Hao's long life.

So, it ended.

Yahweh is old name for biblical of Spirits is God, and messiahs like Jesus,Budha and Muhhamed were previous Shaman Kings, that's how Manga says it. GS was true god, not spirit, but was killed in war of gods and Fae, when former threatened children of Titania and Oberon, so they performed genocide onto them ( mentioned in chapter 1 "Awakened Godmother".

Laws will be laws which all beings have to keep, or they will be punished ( by Fae, who else?). Titania is selfless and unwilling to do anything that is not right costs her much personal sacrifice.

Bear's favor is when you intend to do someone favor, but results are bad, and it's effects long term.

Titania is also obsessed with number 10.

Titania:And why is that bad?

Me:It is not, I just say...

Titania:Or they unable to notice that?

Me:No. T

itania:Well, would you be polite to not waste time with useless facts?

Me;Well, you are true.

Titania: You expect being unable to lie to say something untrue?

Me:Oh, yes! Titania:

You realised,better ever than never.

Me:But you are obsessed.

Titania:I am not, or I would center everything around 10.

Me:But why?

Titania:That's funny.

Me:How? Titania:It is reference to rule of three of folklore, specifically do something thrice three times. I say that and add one to iritate.

Me:I haven't done this previous time.

Titania:Because you were to lazy and tired, plus you didn't know name of this thing, and I doubt you learned that.

Me:No, somebody please tell me.

Me:Please review.

Titania:If that isn't too hard for ,my apologies for my language I just love sarcasm( hard for Fae because we can't tell untruth, so we pay special attention to wording when we are sarcastical).Oh again and I hope you had good read.


	3. Gleefully repaying debt

Well, here is third chapter.I will try not to make same mistake like previous two times and have paragraphs merged at is really irritating

Titania:And you are to lazy to write new ones and edit chapters.

Me:Yes.

Well this is third chapter"Gleefully repaying debt".

This is "speech".

This is 'thought'.

This is description.

This is **important or powerful.**

This is _something not everybody can understand and possibly spoilers._

This is _**emotional.**_

Enjoy!

Hao and Spirit of Fire hugged for some time, laughter and tears of joy surrounding couldn't guess that those two were murderers, former bent on exterminating humanity and later fond of eating given looks of people surrounding them:Flitling and Marasela were on verge of crying looked like this moment will never end, seeming as if it has lasted not for minutes, but months…which it did,from mortal perspective given strange flow of time ( or its lack) in Alfheimr.

While everybody was looking at this unlikely display of friendship with symphatetic faces, Titania was frowning , rosy lips dissapeared,replaced by almost invisible line that looked like crack on porcelain of her skin.

Blue eyes glared daggers sharp enough to tear threads of reality and existence, as easy when you send one throught hot stood tall,not in body but definitely in presence, majestic, showing her social status easily,beatifull, so much that you couldn't turn eyes from her face ( or as in case of most males and even some women, some other parts usually hidden by clothes, and armor in her case), but most of all,terrifying, with that aura was enough to send greatest heroes into parted her lips, only motion showing how she was indeed alive, and not sculpture from some bizzare nightmare, just to let one of her famous sarcastical remarks to slide past them"You really are against friends, not hard to see."

Embrassed, Hao withdrew his arms, blushing and trying to hide tears, answered:"And I do you even doubt that?"

"I do not.I just say by evidence."

"Well then that's false relationship with my spirit is certainly not _**friendship**_."

" Of course.I speak only 's like brother's actually."

"Yes…_**No,no,no!**_"

"Oh,please know that I hate hypocrites and liars, especially blatant ones."

After she succesfully has put everybody down, Titania went with next fase of her mini-plan: to lighten it and totally destroy fear she what better way than to start conversation that some would dub geeky ( well, everybody without knowledge or information on subject, which means most average people who love football, or for Americans, soccer) and have everybody confused by her words.

"You are working on your reputation of unpredictable would expect you to be so _OOC_." Seeing expected reaction, confused faces of her companions she continued:"OOC is short for out of character, modern term which describes when somebody is behaving really different than literature,live-action tv,film and real life it is justified, as authors choose how their characters behave and/or because if you always behave same, then you are shallow and flat person, as people always have to step out of their frame at some point in their fanfiction, that is when author changes established on skill, that can be good, representing grow of character, or bad,showing that writer has no idea about fandom he is writing."Hiding satisfaction, she turned her mind-reading on.

"For what reason would one of two reigning Queens of Good Neighbors, and eelie on top of all, be interested in Internet?Probably she plans to hack computers of armies,banks, authorities and practically everything useful."Hao thought.

"What irony.I always said to Mum that she is to much old fashioned, and here she is talking like somebody who is spending their all time on Internet!"Puck was obviously most surprised.

"What she just said?I don't have idea."Spirit of Fire was wondering.

"How smart our queen is! I don't get a thing."Flitling sent her thoughts across whole room.

"What is always so."Marasela exclaimed in her mind,maybe saying to Flitling, maybe wondering same(or both), for you never knew with Fey twins.

"Modern we think she has no free time." Cat Sith remarked for herself.

" used imprisonement in mind plane at her advantage."White Stag mused.

"Good her majesty found some would be bad if she was bored."Moth felt relieved.

"Beware, Great has acces to network!"Peaseblossom cheered.

"What is fanfiction exactly?Fiction created while you cool yourself with fan?"Mustardseed was pretty intrigued with all new words.

"She said literature? I remember library was very big, so it must be there she learned all these things?"Cobweb theorised.

"Oh, I just hope they are not going to start that technomagic and technology, that will be true mess, if everything goes as it was-or will be in 34152 human year."Belhilda worried about mess, as usual.

"Okay, stop needs could you please go out and leave him.I am sure you don't wish him to be bombarded with your thoughts."

"Of course!Sorry Lord Hao!" Everybody apologised, but Puck who, unusually serious, was checking if Hao was suffering any

Reishi-overload throught puberty was really almost became drunkard.

"So,sleep make sure it is not your last for one of our training…torture begins tomorrow, in morning.

Hao laid on futon, relieved and hoped Puck won't disagn his training 's statement of torture did not help.

Well that's it , (Fair)folk.

Belhilda's comment about 34125 makes sense if you know that time and space matter nothing to Fey, and they travel freely throught it,plus they are clairvoyant.

Most of Fey's sarcastical remarks are true, but worded carefully, as often with Fey, so they would be pay attention.

Titania:And being imprisoned in mind plane is Sleeping from first will explain it review.

Me:Thank you for reading.I hope you enjoyed as Titania said,please review.


	4. Depression

Here is fourth chapter"Deppression"

This is "speech".

This is 'thought'.

This is description.

This is **important or powerful.**

This is _something not everybody can understand and possibly spoilers._

This is _**emotional.**_

"Well,what are we waiting for?We should already start with tototuo's training!I have designed plan hear it!First we will attempt to cut him with swords of almost indescrutible metal,then we will shoot arrows of fast flexible wood,then we will switch water in his bath with colorless scentless acid,then we will curse all earth he walks into deathly stereotypical quicksand,then we will throw him into poisonous fire magma,and then we will"Puck babbled.

"Get rid of your crazy will train him,not murder in cold blood."Titania replied.

"But in order to get stronger,shaman must be put in life-risky situation."

"Life-risky situation, not without- any-chance-to-survive situation."

"Hey,I _survived_."

"You are **immortal**"

Heavy cloud of silence descended onto them,coupled with tension,unsure who will rolled down Puck's eyes,luxury which his mother has been _denied_ for there was need _greater than her's._

_**"I know,you don't have to remind me."**_

"Sorry."

"Sorry is not like that,to say…Do I remind you? all have been quiet about this damned curse for…since…well,since our _Beginning_.And now you,who have suffered from it longest,remind me,your own son of this curse?"

"Curses can be is still chance that you will have gift of _Cessation_.

"Still, it wasn't right."Puck clasped hands over mouth, surprised at his own words, but anger and sorrow,followed and aided by memories from abysses of time quickly overtook him, and he regained his cold and unmoving apperance in everything but his green eyes,holding no peace,calm,love or mercy, instead full of fire and hate,glaring daggers and lighting.

"I am going to my will discuss problem of tototuo's training tomorrow."Turning his back to Titania,he teleported,dissapearing into pastel green dust like crushed leaves,silky threads

and weak light reminiscent of moon's.

Titania stood there,like nobody would guess from her expression,she was deeply started playing with her bracelet,present from , in matter of seconds, knife appeared in her high,light of candles reflected on mixture of silver and iron,making it to look like star.

Star then shot at its holder with light speed, and blood came not long after that.

Next morning,Titania came outside of her residence,transformed. Wearing light green sleevless gown,that seemed to be made of northern lights,given how it hair was short,black and reminded people of branches and roots of eyes turned grey-brown,lips lavander-pink, and porcelain white skin glowed with ,her figure remained same,slim yet with would look beautiful if there was not for cuts on her arm on her arms and blood on abdomen.

Puck passed,and looking indifferently on his mother's wounds, said "Still not enough for equal price."

Laws and values of Fair Folk are incomprehensible to humans at could say its mostly about deals,equal exchange and debts:price was heart of deed had to be repayed with favor, and slighting one, in any way,was worst thing to never was option,you had to perform act that most humans was favored,easy and air,warm earth,guiding light,safe wood,fast lighting,healed body,intense emotions,that was from what forgivness was ,not so scorching your body to ashes, water coming inside and drowning you,darkness entraping and revealing greatest fears,ice slowly freezing blood in veins,metal cutting throught your flesh,mind playing games of madness and asking intellient questions unintelligbly at same time,soul ripped in half,that's what you had to undergo for wonder people prefer you cannot judge them,it's in their nature,children will speak all nice and great,but instantly choose easiest and selfishest would choose hard work over talent?Responsibilities over forbidden love?

But we got away from ,atonement is free .When you slight Fey,you get one,wished it or 's more of was gruesome,but that,bad blood would be never again mentioned,as if it never was why Fey were surprised when human holded a grudge against them when tearing they stopped torturing and tearing their daughters in parts over just continued cycle of vegneance,but hey,humans never were rational creatures.

Same goes for family loving son won't forgive mother after she insults were unemotional,but their name said it all:they indeed were fair folk.

Hao and Spirit of Fire came was very excited,like little child,but blood-lust was evident in his master,however,was hunched a little and it seemed there was look of worry in his eyes.

He looked on Titania and asked unspoken question "Why the hell you,who hate shape-changing,transformed,when you could just glamour?".

"Could you be please little more polite?Hell is rude to say,and it's not so bad anyway." And it's not your's to know,flied unspoken in didn't need Reishi to know,nor he could come through Titania's paranoic mind ,his headache was bad enough at moment,and trying to understand ways of Fair Folk,however interesting(to some crazy omnicidial maniacs who were also complete bookworms) would make it explode at start.

"If you have strong need to say it,exchange all "bad words" for Morgana."

'Because exchanging them with your mother-in-law's name is really she would destroy that person then for speaking ill of her, and in doing so,agreeing with her daughter-in-law (by proxy,anyway).' Hao thought with sarcasm that would make Titania proud,even if she would reprimand him something about lameness of connection between two remarks.

Ans then started what he feared entire day:training.

"Now,let's start with something simple,just blast of fire."Titania said,much to her son's dissapointment.

Hao took fignting stance,Spirit of Fire next to his up,he motioned fingers to himself invitingly,twisted arm,opening it in process,creating pentagram with fingers,and…Nothing for second,third,fourth,fifth in ,he gave up and frustrated went back inside.

Titania and Puck stared into each other, Puck's eyes were slightly worried,while Titania stayed dropped from his mouths when words left his mouths,ones nobody in their's world wanted to hear:"Did he really do that?Did he _**give up**_?"

"Loss really hit him."

"How can you be cold about that?Totouto is like part of family, and you should be his _**fairy**_ godmother."

Calling Fae with their most common name we gave to them was death insult.

"I do, and now we are quits."

Tension was stopped when Flitling and Marasela flied in screaming:"Queen,Prince!Lord Hao is…he is..he!"

Titania raced inside,just to find hao in kitchen,slamming wall hard enough to crash it and disrupt wards in didn't go unnoticed by Titania.

'He has strenght and knowledge,so then confidence is he has self-esteem issues,then I could as well die!'

Reason why pixie-dwarves hybrids didn't stop Hao from hurting himself was also evident;knife was made of iron,only material able to harm much warried from Fae to Fae,and twins were very sensitive more,even for Fae,Flittling having more problems with body and Marasela with magic.

"Never good enough…Always losing…To weaker…Chicchee na…How small,how tiny I am…It's true hard work hardly works…They have talent and army of fools sticking together…Brain and training will never work…"

Suddenly,arms wrapped him in 's gentle yet strong tone started singing lullaby:

"Where dips the rocky highland

Of Sleuth Wood in the lake,

There lies a leafy island

Where flapping herons wake

The drowsy water rats;

There we've hid our faery vats,

Full of berries

And of reddest stolen cherries.

_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand._

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."_

Song continued up to end.

"Away with us he's going,

The solemn-eyed:

He'll hear no more the lowing

Of the calves on the warm hillside

Or the kettle on the hob

Sing peace into his breast,

Or see the brown mice bob

Round and round the oatmeal chest

_For he comes, the human child_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand_

_From a world more full of weeping than he can understand."_

Calming,he quickly fell asleep in her came,and placing his arms on her shoulders,smiled.

"You really care about is repaid."With that,he wrapped arms around Titania and Hao,while Spirit of Fire jumped at his standed so for hours,until Hao started melody,Titania calmed him.

"Servants, him into his room,in bed,safe,without waking up,dress in quietly,make it comfortable and don't do anything else I didn't order."

Flitling,Marasela,Catsith,White Stag,Belhilda,Cobweb,Moth,Peaseblossom and Mustardseed came,following orders.

Later,she came into his him in baggy cotton wollen dark blue pajama with yellow stars,uncovered,she corected error of her intended order,put a cover over down , she kissed his usual,while she was petting his head and running fingers throught his hair,it's long chocolate brown locks turned snow white,as in old withdrawing hand,strands of hair returned to colour,gray gleam returning to usual red.

When Titania turned to leave,Hao's hand catched her's,and murmur "Mother…Godmothers…Godfathers…Lizarel…Maenae…Or Sakura,how you prefer it…Spirit of Fire…Oberon tou-san…Julius jii-chan …Morgana oba-san…Puck-aniki…Solarius aniki…Sabrina aniki…Ariana aniki…Parihiana aniki…Titania oka-san…Please do not go,do not leave me…

It sealed her and manipulation started would take time,but only good thing about immortality was that you could long as you wish,for you had all time and more.

Titania knew humans said she knew nothing of heart,but that was knew how it looked and worked and everything to smallest cell and more.

emotions on other hand were much less useful,but so higher and didn't use them,but she _did _have them,felt them,experienced them,and so knew them.

She is going to save her godson…no,she never liked him,god that is…She is going to save her she will show everybody why one of her titles is Titania swears and promises,she swears and promises,she swears and not willfully,oath and promise tripled will force her.

Hao Asakura without pride is not Hao Asakura.

Review, ,because you (and thankfully me) aren't immortal',and have limited time instead endless burden.

Beginning- Fae being soulless (Unless entering true love with soulfull creature, non-fae,and sharing kiss but that results in tragedy) aren't really birthed,but more created.I inveted name.

Cessation-for same reson,when they die,they are erased from existence,if they aren't immortal and condemned to eternal loneliness and cannot be revived, so it's very rare for them to return from beyond oblivion,name also mine.

Iron is only thing able to harm Fae.

Titania:"After losing so many times and suffering so hard,depression follows."

Please review.


	5. Call me beyond grave

Fourth chapter is up,"Call me beyond grave"! Plot will slow since this one.I own nothing,

Titania:"Well,this is fanfiction after all."

Me:"Of course".

This is"speech."

This is 'thought.'

This is **important or powerful.**

This is _something not everybody can understand and possibly spoilers._

This is _**emotional.**_

This is _/Flashback./_

This is "'sarcastical mocking of something or funny example of-well, you'll see."'

Enjoy.

"Belief is nothing. Knowledge is true power."

It was so unbelieveable and at same time,so predictable and...Human.

sorrow,sadness,pity,anger and sadness accumulated and combined it was was complicated and would feel like empty shell,yet at same time,so many things were raging inside would drown in sorrow,and drink their own grief,swiming in sadness and diving deeper and deeper in despair until they are stuck at worried,anxiety never leaving them,they feel worthless and think nobody will help this,they are hurting themselves even more, becoming restless and forgeting all that's good in their lives,feeling guilty for smallest in such stupid guilty that you offended somebody and thinking that they deserve to be punished,makes sense,and those that help them deserve their patients lashing out on them,but crying all day because you killed somebody in rage is just so stupid and illogical that we would need completly new language to explain it's absurdity.

And yet people claim emotions are than think this is only one of many,it is obvious why Fae,especially High Lords,known also as Sidhe,never took them in account when they made deal. Only some of Fae, that were obssesed with knowledge and psychology,understood human morality,that was almost as incomprehensible to them as theirs to humans.

"Belief is is true power."

Puck came to his mother,who was standing in garden,next to was standing there,with one hand caressing water of fountain and other in air,holding bitterfly,carefully touching wings with her fingers.

Than she smashed insect.

He startled at her sudden cruelty. Butterfly's cries were suprisingly loud, and especially disturbing if you understoos language of animals. His bones snapped and spirit screamed.

It was almost unbelieveable how cruel it could be to kill insect from their perspective,and let's just not get started on creepyness of scene. It was actually sad a little, that not even Sidhe of Fun like him wouldn't find it amusing, not even if it counted as black , maybe a little.

It was poor and pathetic completly crushed, in small particles, and wings must have been complete shock for small thing, after Titania so gently caressed him in one moment than in other that was completly out of character crushed him. wait, did his legs (for he found it incredidly human-they call that racistical-that any race was refered as it when they had gender,even if you couldn't see it as fae could) move. That means he is alive. But why, unless _it_ is going to begin, as light in Titania's hand hinted at?

Fire, helped by it's fae counterpart, fuegoris, came out and consumed little body.

Body reassembled itself, but it became prettier,stronger,thicker,harder just **better**.

And than, magic started swirling on land and in air.

Butterfly (Skeeter)'s POV

It didn't was kind of comforting actually. I just had urge to scream like those humans on their...How is it called?Parties?Yes, parties.

then,I was in golden sphere, that felt little like my cocoon when I was wings repaired themselves, yet black lines and white spots that symbolised me as Butterking dissapeared, replaced by pale red/ almost white pinkish colour, while orange colour lightened and got golden glow, almost as if they were made of fire.

Speaking of fire, it always fascinated , it was dangerous, he knew that but so beautiful, and if used properly, it could give birth to so much now, now he felt as if he was able to burn whole damned Earth to ground and scorch all of humans to ashes.

Then he noticed that his body was becoming more and more agile, strong and as if...

No, no why did he then feel so strange, as if something, some cloth or paint has been put over him, somehow making him attractive in different way yet hiding his beauty, like it could influence other's minds.

**Glamour.**

Magic that belonged only to Kindly Ones, just as Greatest Kindle Woman that held and crushed used it to mask their appereance,changing some things they didn't like yet hiding their true good, since it would kill any non-fae that looked on them immediatly, and their souls would eternally be lost, silent but for their moaning, griefully searching for it,never finding peace.

But is he was cloaked in it, that meant...

_**Oh my.**_

He knew legends, of course, how powerful ones can turn you into one of would have soul and lesser abilities, but what was important is that they done this because you deserved that, because you in your heart and mind were one of was rare yet not 't youngest Unseelie princess one of original humans?Not ones from this universum, where they evolved, but from original version of Human World (well, humans inhabited only one planet and it was actually gigantic combination of multiverses, but Great Light was always showing favorism to that bastards, and some rumors said he wished them to inhabit all of worlds, as long they don't try to dethrone him), one of original people that refused to be blind to spirit world and one of original shamans, who unlike modern ones, Saw things as they are, not as humans wish them to be.

And he, he was now turned into fae,Butterfly Sith!It was truth that he spent few hundreds,no thousands,or was it millions, for he certainly remembered dinosaurs ( it was hard to decide with Fae Realm's unstable flow of time) as spy for Queeen, but he couldn't ever guess that informations he gave to her were so important to turn him into her servant truly._**Oh,what honor!**_

'Well, little one, you surely deserved if nobody would ever guess that insects could be used as spies,it takes a lot of will and brains to be one for so such good, you are truly , tell me your name.

'Skeeter, mu Lady.'

'Skeeter how/I need your true name, full.'

'I am not I think"

'Well lets try,shall we?Skeeter Seinpray I order you to dance.'

Nothing.

"What is your full true name,Skeeter? Did thought to trick me crossed your mind?'

'I...did...I...Of course that I did..." But I couldn't lie anymore, so I swung my head in defeat.

'Yes.'

'Good.' What?'friendship and trust are for fools, true fae are always careful and you twisted words so well1That's why I made you into now back to surname also.'

'Skeeter Seinprass Ethaniel Ethanielus Eterpress Seinglorywings.'

'I am only one to know will go by new or Titsiliyuss maybe?

'Can it be one of names.I would like Glamieritsizynn Glamourer or Knowledfe-full One for title?

'Bold yet polite, strange and rare,some would say incompatible combination.I think Glamour Seeker and Smartypants would suit as is gained,not given, but since I know of studies of yours on our power, that you can finally use, so it is you are accepted as member of our society, and I am sure you will work hard for benefit of Seelie Court and Alfheimr.'

'I promise,swear and give oath trice folded.' I knew that now I will be forced to do abide my word, yet there was no regrets.

' will be great part of my plans, whenever pawn or rook we will now concentrate and drop any emotional barricades you have.'

And then it hit of emotions one might ,happiness,suprise,fun,satisfication,pride,self-worth,sense of accomplishment,peace and most of all, harmless pranking sadism, like when you pull trick on was different than when she spoke to him in head, yet similar she showed him fountain,where boy that looked uncanny like Master Hao (he wouldn't ever admit it to that Hao fellow, but he had great respect for him, as well rest of animal was one of rare- heck, only non-fae to realise his importance and role as spy where everybody just saw annoying fly and pretty insect for collection) and room full of all sorts of weirdos and Chinese (but British like accent) bastard that identified all of others as same as him, with pointed hair of '"heck, he must use tones of gel"' arguing with some farmer wannabe snow boarder,elvis imitator hitting on every girl there:some ice queen that mumbled something about training,pink haired shrinking violet that ironically looked like tomboy, sex on stick woman with three spikes like Chinese (could she be his mother/sister),some country mouse that also screamed about training to wannabe snowboarder with same hair colour as her (what the hell is that with all these people dying hair), little girl dressed in that disgusting **iron **that didn't notice him because she was busy praying to God because_**-how dares little bitch call Master Hao devil, as if he would ever fall so low as that pathetic little attempt at imp that can't even sour milk well?!**_- while guy with that glass cover for eyes attacked him, four pathetic woman,one cheap french imitator that tried to pass for some diva, mix of biker and psychal worker,again mix of tomboy and cheerleader, creepy one with giant glass covers for eyes that mumbled something about money and little girl that leaned on Sherlock Holmes green imitator on whom that guy leaned, what does he see in h-wait, I can't say her, and since I can't lie, that means it's-a _**boy**_?Great, semi-paedohlille Elvis imitator that's also is , and let's not forget that Arabian woman that obviously had no backbone and her husband and some girl dressed in priestess clothes, speaking about darkness in heart.I understood why Great Kindly One would wish me to do _that_.What smart knew that she swore that she wouldn't play "'pranks"', or even order,either by or write somebody to do pranks for fun that meeting was, no wonder it included much flying feather,spoons and little wire around neck.

People thought that loophole was that she didn't bother anymore with pranks and that it was Crazy Jester (who is also behind us)'s tjob who would expect her, the Heartless to tell somebody to make prank by **emotions?**

What fun this is going to be .I flow into fountain, that acted like great it was to touch hidroniyum and not rot!I started pulling praks, flying invisible,even to shamans and pulling pranks, most fire related such as making food and drink burn , how fun was that when they choked on it!

Then that disgusting orange juice,with melted ice was spit on me.I looked up and saw that parasite,that fool that lives off other's he complaining or laughing,I couldn't know.

"Horo Horo, this is one of your best jokes ever!How did you do that?" O Great Kindly One and Lord of Shadows, bless us boy is too optimistical for every that high pitched voice!

"You, see even Yoh thinks this is your doing1You baka!

"Wait,bro I haven't done anything!I swear!"As if human word matters mortals, such as animals to whom I once belonged, at least won't trick you for little these are so called 't joke happened with noble protectors of nature and ship between material and spiritual world?Too old,too old I am.

"Hey, let's just forget is celebration for new Shaman Fight, and what we did at end of we united defeated Hao!"

"Yea!Thanks to us,that bastard is gone he will not eat souls anymore.!"

"Well, technically,that was his thing is just so ,it's true devil.I really hope nobody will have to meet that Spirit of Fire for long,we are better of without let's see what presents our friends have sent to us."How dares he, treating Fire as if he was thing!Not even fae,ones who,no,we, have been betrayed in one of worst possible ways,refered him as did they diminish his divine origin as malignant and unholy as Lucifer and rest of Fallen Grand what's so wrong in devouring souls, they only become part of him,when he himself is _**living**_ off another's soul?!And he is receiving _**presents**_?!Oh,that_** won't work my dear,I swear!**_

Come,come little ,take that present,remove box and face me.I casted twofolded glamour,one so that they could see me in form their eyes could comprehend, and another in case some of them had True Sight, thought I sincerely doubt that(you know,rare things humans and small shamans like these cannot comprehend are needed for it needed for smart,having imagination,grip on reality,open mind and builded complex , don't you agree, we who think they are important are obviouly crazy).

My wings flamed with fire he disrespected so easily and,thought I was tempted,without a smallest spark of fuegoris,no matter how much I would love to see him rot.

End of POV

Yoh's POV

"Well, technically,that was his thing is just so ,it's true devil.I really hope nobody will have to meet that Spirit of Fire for long,we are better of without let's see what presents our friends have sent to us."

Truly,I'm not sure what technically means, but I think I got to the let's see this present,hmm,blue with orange bow.

Oh.

There is small spirit,at least I think it's spirit,butterfly with wings of 's small beady eyes stared at me with pure hate and contemp,full of rage and there was mischievous gleam in it's eyes,full of sparkling maliciousness.

Everuthing will work out._I hope._

End of POV

Skeeter (butterfly)'s POV.

_**Come,come little what is it, you are scared of small weak useless butterfly?Oh yes, you should you slighted and price you are now 't you see how fire and stars are flying around sky above your house, above your rooof,above your very head throught window?Time and space will not stop it oh Shining Ones were offended and world is now by our rage , you fear for that flame on your back, above your kidneys?Be happy I didn't pull them out, long has it been since I have drank nectar,and one of shaman's body will be great , on buttocks and cheeks as you cry, like insolent child,yet you killed like ,let's see if you are man truly,shall we?**_

_** fiance oves me favor, I doubt you will have more bastards soon.**_

"Well you couldn't do anything about it.I am sure that spirit feels same way!Now let's go,I'll just have to be careful when I speak!

_**Miss Bloodshed's torrture chamber yeah I feel same!**_

End of POV

Yoh's POV

**Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!**

"Fuck, it hurts!"

"Yoh, it's impolite to curse."Legendary left handed slap followed that who was it.

"Well,let's ,back,kidneys,cheeeks,bottom and...Oh my,this thing really had something against you."

"Really,Yoh to let one small fire spirit to harm you like that,it's obvious you will never be Shaman King."Ren was right,I had to train why did it attack me?And it was so hell bent on scaring me, not even HoroHoro's ice could stop water made from ice than popped in.

"Master Yoh, I have one theory.I heard somewhere that Spirit of Fire consists of all fire-related spirits, and that it is their ruler,lord,duke,prince,emperor,sovereigner and king of them all, and to it their loyalty is first that one spirit was in passing,or was spirit of some fire you made, so it felt obliged to upheld it's ,I have done same for my lifetime,despite all mistakes my Emperor has done,till it was too late."

He is right.I feel bad for didn't love to speak about his past.

"Well you couldn't do anything about it.I am sure that spirit feels same way!Now let's go,I'll just have to be careful when I speak!"

Thought I couldn't hear it I could swear somebody snickered behind my back.

'_As if oath by mortal made meaning carries.'_

Nothing,nothing,must be something I if not,well,everything will work out.

End of POV

"Well,do you think this is enough to earn respect of The Trickster,Great Kindly One?"

"Do you really think you would be better with it and not have your reputation destroyed before it was even made?His idea of fun is little warped,even by **our **standards."

Object of their talk, my dear-sorry about that,hmmm-,Puck, was jumping with disbelief,awe and new found respect for his mother.

"I don't did what? mean, you played joke?!Like that? And throught emotion?I am not believing this,this is unbelieveable,this shouldn'y be possible!"

"Belief is is true if we were to follow your logic, we should be impossible too."

"Belief is is true could I forget it?You really like that is is true you must admit it is .It is very is is true -

" isn't very ,that's my catch finish,there is need for balance if I wish to score 10."

"-lief is is true does that mean that I can say that once more?One again?belief is is true ?"

"You already is is true think you would be so obsessed with it,I have planned just few plans,three-four.I need to correct when you like sentence so much,then think about meaning behind it it."

Fae are ussually obsessed with numbers,colours,animals,plants,words,sentences,crystals,gems,jewels,stones,dishes,crestes, anything they could use as their own symbol,and sometimes coordinated their moves and appereances around their catchphrase was repeated,they would have that person repeat it for half of their favorite number,than do so them also always needed to be say it's because unbalanced magic or any other type of power would stay un neutralised and slowly but surely unmake universes if not say it's just members of current Monarchs that are numbers ranging from 1-22,with exception of 5 and _7_.

"Well,I know you loved that philosophy before but it took on extremes after that Midsummmer in guy used to be careful, and I always joked that he is paranoid, but in so little you managed to break his record!Hah,I miss him,but you aren't bothered by that,nay?Well,let's see totouto now.!"

He left,followe by newly made Buttterfly Sith..High Queen stayed behind and kneeled behind one of wall statues near seemed as if world between her statue and her dissapeared from existence,and in way it knew with High Queen's will, in her own domain?

"Belief is is true power."

She left too then.

If you ask yourself what statue was, you''ll find out showed our dear Queen reaching hands for slighty older man that was dragged to spirraling pillar of light by it was wroten this:

Oberon (also known as Auberon and Aberon),Ruling High King of Seelie Court,Lord of Shadows and Master of Winter and Spring,being imprisoned by forces of Great is believed that he broke under torture and betrayed his people,thought those that were closest to him (his wife Titania,Maeve,Gloriana,Godslayer,Chessmaster,Glory Bringer,mother Fatamorgana,father Julius Caesar,children,Unseelie Monarchs Nicnevin /Medbh/Mebd/Lady Bloodshed/War Diva/Bringer of feast to Crows,Erlking/Elfking/Erloking,his parents Nesmarya and father Elemmis) claim they know that isn't truth.

Below phrase was etched in stone,absolute truth.I think you all know what it is.

Belief is is true power.

Child lays on bed,alone and drowning in sorrow.

/_ falls and slits his pours and children scream "Demon" "Demonchild" "Oni child" "Son of fox" "Kitsune's bastard".They leave laughing,boys and girls,with no gentle words,while little sprite follows him,to help his mother with herbs to heal him./_

Head turns

/_Fire,Big fire,great consuming flesh and of invisible hands wrapping around him,pulling him in hug and hiding from __**them**__./_

Hands move from under head.

/_Oni Ohachiyo,small demon looking like horned rabbit with one pair of ears more than usual, dissapears,and with him,kanabo Oversoul that dripped blood of fraud monk Densen Hoshi,mother's from all side fly with hyper speed in his head._

_'It seems we couldn't be friends in end.'/_

Shoulder twitched.

/_ and bombard his head,and he kneels,hands over head,breaking vase and screaming,as Oni in heart grows,grows and Matamune runs,to another room,house, land,continent,sphere or world who knoes not even he?/_

Sheets moved.

_/They,his children fight against tries to seal banishes protects rest from battles his summons sends his spirits to get slashes his back with Oversoul kamamura and kills him,horrible smile on his it is she,she,Sakura or Maenae as she preffers to be called,Madness in human shape,no it's progenitor who makes i all possible,fighting against him,god against of world and nature at march,lighting like spears acts,tsunamis fall,winds whisper and wail about fight between titans of spirit world /_

Shoulder goes up.

_/He crosses Gates of Death and Hell,last demon,devil,grim reaper,psychomop,shinigami,wraithgod,,dullahan and banshee defeated,and Great 5 of Unliving Spirit,Hell King Enma Daiyoh,Death,Baba Yaga and __**her **__all comes and enters man,forming small body for him,whose true look won't be discovered for at least 4 waits 9 months,and comes out,screaming as babe leave him,for they must train for judges of Shaman Fight,it surely doesn't have anything to do with strange aura of this baby./_

Throaty sound is heard.

_/He stands hot clothes,designed to protect him from sand,are too heavy and there is not single part fo it without at least one patch (and they tell him he is not true member of village)._

_"Hey,Platio,why are you standing there?Do you __**wish**__ to __**play**__?" Girl called Coppra mockingly asked him,smilling her horrible grin full of unnaturally set teeths._

_"Hmm,tought I wish to stand here,bleaching my brain by looking on beautiful twirling of sand,child of Earth, and Wind's dance and thinking about matters you couldn't continue or play your idiotic ."_

_"And what you wish to do?And what are you thinking about?"Smugly asked Fe, boy that was close to becoming priest._

_"How Godaiserei feell now,must be boredom."_

_"You fool,they don't think or feel anything,they are parts and sons of Great Spirit!"_

_"And how would you know what they think about,or what is their gender at all?" 'I shall not mention Great Bastards,or I will be hanged for heresy at least and have my soul fed to very Grand Spirits I am defending."_

_"You,how dare __**you?!**__"He pulled out all five Oversouls,3 of 5 of highest did do 2 or 3,5 (both with ,5) or more stood there without weapon,spirit,Oversoul,medium or was never good sign,understable why eyes of other children widened._

_5 minutes later,they all were laying bloodied,land full of lines and circles drawn by legs,bodies,wind,force and stood,hands bloodied and then he licked them./_

Shoulders jump.

_/"Why did you do that you spoiled brat?" His father,Ferro,almost screamed._

_"One,they asked for ,spoiled is behaviour caused by overindulgence,something you really didn't do._

_"Don't talk back to why,why I got you?Couldn't you be like Fe,Metto,Celu,Thorin or any normal child,not questioning everything even if it is so blatant." He slapped him,but not as hard as his first's mother's legendfary left,or pain w he took during his training,nor one caused by great powers he faced in past life and in death._

_"Because they are utter idiots,jerks,and really close minded as you and rest of village (plus,questioning why you got me is being utterly-hypocrittical,since you question Great Spirits will and teachings of Patch,yet you bore me with it).Plus,I heard they are man-lovers,and you stupidly hate those,isn't it right,__**father?**__"He gritted throught teeth._

_With shriek of fury,he was thrown at chair and his father started beating him,but he didn't let sound or standed,stoic expression on face,partly from not wishing to show weakness and partly knowing he could just heal himself,even if that would take some time to weave illusions to hide his father would pay._

_And he did,15 years after that he and whole house burned,his body on same chair and spot he spanked him./_

Sheets fell to waist.

_/He stood in forbidden chamber,looking as Spirits of Fire,Wind,Earth,Rain and Lighting standing there and feasting on was strange how nobody of Patch,who grew up with them,never tried to contact he could see sadness in their eyes,and in some of brief contacts,found out that only Fire was boy,but Wind was hermaphrodite,Earth gender-changer,Rain genderless and Lighting sad sigh,he f went out before they found him._

_"I will return,by Triple-crossed path I swear."_

_It was binding promise,of Old when Great Spirits and these spirits were was probably only to know about them in Patch,studying old he according to teachers didn't were great if promise wasn't fullfiled,but he would keep it,he would need at least one to fullfil his plan._

_He turned one last time and reminded him of himself in days when his mother was burned,even if he wouldn't admit that./_

Sobbing was heard.

_/They raged. It was unbelieveable,that Matamune of all people betrayed and escaping he could understand,but being one to fight him ,to stab him in back (litterally,with 50 m long katana).And he couldn't defend himself,he was sick,cursed with madness and hallucinations,poisoned,paralysed and his spirit was spirited away some where (at least to make pun at last moment of life in next 500 years, don't you agree).And __**she **__was__**n**__'t wailing and screaming./_

Eyes opened.

_/"Kill him" that's what their thoughts reflected at couldn't stop himself from giving classic evil villain speech (hey,he was in Hell for 500 years,every bad spirit goes there,including spirits of cliches) in their heads,one of rare moments when he willingly used damned were of course horrified,while he thought image of little baby laughing like maniac is ,he couldn't decide what was more painful,that they didn't even think of keeping him,or feeling of cells and his soul tearing into his ,his loyal spirit saved laid to sleep,not noticing little tears,/_

He stood up.

_/He fled from Izumo,from Japan,from will be better to leave,no matter how much he wished to see his homeland again for first time in would go to America,Patch wouldn't expect him to return to their place of Great Spirits that he made his son faster than any plane,he would arrive in able to see past,present and future probably has something to do with it./_

He removed sheets from his legs.

_/It was so beautiful forest and lake, to be destroyed because of some human's greedy ,he remembered as if it was yesterday when Water Bringers- people with fish tails,don't call them m word- from rusalkas and vodanois to merrows and ben couldn't allow that._

_Fire burned,campers and workers he cried not for them or their failies but for planet and all those that lost their home to humans./_

He put legs in shoes.

_/His followers cheer for him, of course, but nobody means wish power,or just to Opacho and Luchist,his most trusted, and Brocken,who raised was laways so,even since oka-san scratched eye, wiped sweat and looked ,it's not end of world./_

He walked to door and took poncho from coat hanger.

_/He __**would **__take Great deserved that at needs __**has **__to succed for who else will care for Earth and nature?And if he doesn't succeed, well idea will be created and one day somebody will arise again,one of renmaining aspects of him and try again,maybe even fueled by legends about him,and know that if he did falter,at least he tried and at least bore fruit of his hard work./_

He truned back and sat on futon in fetal position,head between legs.

"Well,I never thought I will see this, Hao Asakura giving up!"

"What you wish, Puck?"

"Well,well, isn't it terribly informal and to think I am one of those that give you sanctuarity." His voice could be either dryly sarcastic or mockingly amused, Puck was mercurial even by fae standards.

"I gave up, you speak about respect and formality, what weird day. Are we even?"

"You shouldn't do when you die? You will be in Hell for all eternity?!"

"Then you know what to me beyond are we even?"

"Well, I think price is paid for that. It was needed, you know, you need balance. Make desert grow jungle,lose any potential for children, that type of thing."

"Now you are going to kill me for price of saving my life? Your customs are really strange."

"You may have better grasp than any of mortals at our life, yet you do not know so no, only price I seek is to be one of us."

"Became fey? No, I am grateful for offer but I don't wish to lose soul, ability to lie and no, I certaily don't wish to be immortal, being killable fae is bad enough."

"As much I would like that, Queen claims it is unneeded violation of free will and almost Unseelie way of thinking. I am just asking to join us."

"That was supposed to be my phrase. And no, I have common sense."

" You foolish child, if you were associated with us, we would have access to all of that rare artefacts you collected in your two lives, and certainly would scare away concurrence."

He pondered for moment. Resishi could read emotions, and with fae it was always weak, for it is said they just faked them as they have none. Of course, with some were exceptions. Titania's he couldn't read, total lack of them, and he imagined it was how it would be if he didn't have Reishi. With _**some, **_ he just felt _**lashes of motions, crazy twister twirling him around. **_With Puck, it was _almost_ as if he had them, feeling was strange yet not so much, as if only 10 % were needed, and sometimes he felt as if they were fake, like when you try being nice to sworn enemy. Yet now he fel expectation, maliciousness and honesty.

Deal was dangerous, as anything with fae, but Puck being Seelie, worst he could do was to make him sleep for eternity, nice " punishment", exactly what he needed. Of course, if he pissed him of royally, he would be tortured, as any of Good Neighbours would do. At least he wouldn't curse him to be forever between life and death, fantasy and reality, unsure was he transformed, illusioned or glamoured, or nothing and all at same time.

"Okay."

"Glad to have bussiness with you."

Paper flied with words on it.

Belief is nothing. Knowledge is true power.

" I didn't expect him to accept. He always had wit."

"Yes, but he is broken. Now that you mention it, funny how he was so happy when he awoke, and now he is so depressed. But most important is, he is now one of us, Balancing Ones, so that means we can enroll him into veteran rehabilitation process! So when we begin? It will be hard of course. healing one broken thousand times. Such thing are always then, you know what he'll be doing?Gleefuly repaying debt."

"We will wait..." Some terrible noise was heard. itania dropped books Puck bought from bookstore on them (Jim Butcher's Cold Days, 14th book in Dresden Files, Iron King by Julie Kagawa, 1st book in Iron Fey, and Radiant Shadows by Mellissa Marr, 4th book in Wicked Lovily).

" . If he started playing turbo folk by Jelena Karleusha, it means he reached breaking point. We must act before he plays pop by Justin Bieber."

Puck grinned.

" I don't get why she transformed and why Puck forgave her so quickly. Aren't you supposed to hold grudge for long time by your honour code?" Flame in fireplace chirped cheerfully.

Flitling didn't was too busy knitting and frowning at her pink dress ( courtsery of deal and gamble between her and her sister, they still weren't sure who won, since she wore pink and her sister blue now).

Seeing no result, he asked what he knew would bring her attention.

"Make deal? I speak you what happened since Laying and you answer my questions."

"Law and payment demand so. Slighted, price paid to repay in is lie and we are truth sharp, no matter from which angle looked upon. Atonement ended, proved to be of truce worthy. Speak now."

After proccessing what she said and analysing all loopholes and words, he concluded that it was some crazy afe law and that by helping Mater, with whom Puck has bonded in some sort of brotherly/friendship/master and pet relationship, or closest fae can get to it.

'If this is common accurence, than our stay will either be much fun or much , here we go."

Belief is is true power.

for long no update, had school and all that finished only today.

Hao is tired and depressed you see.

Titania: That is why he accepted deal, he no longer cares what happens to him.

Turbo-folk is Balkanian music, mix of folk and rock/pop music, absolutely Karleusha is one such singer who also has no voice whatsoever and remains popular only thanks to all scandals she causes.

Sorry to all Bieber fans, don't flame because they will all be shipped off to SoF and Puck and Titania. This is mostly to my friiends who is fanatical about him and knows all about him, such as every single deatil of hospital on day when he was born, while claiming that people are crazy if they wished to know so about themselves, claims that he is no to blame for all morally ambigious things he did (cough, drugging, abusing neighbours and singing serenade naked to his grandmother), teacher punishes her class when they are to noisy by telling her to say all she knows about him, celebrates birthday of his mother and I am honestly suprided she wasn't one of girls that carved their skin and cut veins when he was in jail, since she bored me for some time.

Please review people, one review isn't enopugh, I would think other fanfiction writers would symphatise with me.

Oh and now we all shall pray to whoever is out there that this site doesn't _**again **_deletes half of words and that it takes me 3 days to edit one sentence.

See you!

P.S. I will try to make other updates faster.


End file.
